1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to apparatus for promoting and increasing the proliferation and development of microorganisms necessary to enhance the development of plants, trees and other vegetation, and more specifically to apparatus which enhances and promotes such growth by supplying water and air to the vegetation while protecting the roots of the same.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Presently, the development of bushes, trees, conifers and vegetation is often retarded and delayed; occasionally, even progressive decay of the vegetation and plant life occurs. This phenomenon occurs in ornamental gardens, compact terrain/soil, and even in terrain or soil which is covered with plants or grass, e.g., meadows.
The principal cause of the retardation and failure of such plant life results from conditions which are inappropriate to enhance the satisfactory development of soil microorganisms, and which often retard root exchanges which are indispensible to the proper development of such vegetation.
French Pat. No. 2,484,773 discloses a protective bell type jar for the base of a vine. This jar comprises plastic material and has a single central opening to permit growth of a plant, a guidance zone attached to the opening which has a wall which is slightly curved in the direction of the opening, and a placement zone in the form of a truncated cone. This device, however, protects the plant or other vegetation above ground only, with only a relatively small portion of the base of the bell jar adapted to be partially or totally buried. Even if this apparatus prevents the ground from drying, it is inconvenient insofar as it collects all rainwater, and as a result can provide an undesirable excess of water to the vegetation which will result in rotting of such vegetation. The bell jar which is used is generally positioned above ground, and the small collar simply acts to guide growth of the vegetation.
French Pat. No. 2,433,291 discloses a saucer or dish which protects and improves the cultivation of a variety of small plants. The saucer or dish comprises two portions which are closely assembled in face to face contact about the base of a plant. The saucer has at its center a circular surface with a central hole for permitting passage of the base of the plant; the apparatus also includes two circular surfaces. One of the circular surfaces is located centrally of the apparatus and rises from the center of the saucer towards its edge. The second circular surface extends about the first surface but is instead directed downwardly. This device is utilized only for small plants, and its two facing portions preserve the humidity for the plants. A portion of the apparatus is located on the surface of the ground, and the connection of the two portions which form the device is fixed; thus, the two portions are not capable of extending or expanding during the course of development of vegetation.
French Pat. No. 2,129,266 discloses a garden pot which comprises a disk formed of flexible material. The disk has a central bore and is split along one radius thereof in order to permit the edges of the disk to overlap and form a type of funnel. This apparatus is adapted to be positioned on the upper surface of a pot and causes the water used to supply the plants with liquid via convergence of the disk towards the central aperture of the funnel.
French Pat. No. 1,357,381 describes a small cup for protecting vegetation against intrusion by weeds, dry weather, heat or cold. Its bowl configuration permits recovery of dripping water but can also lead to oversaturation and undesirable humidity, which is disruptive to vegetation and which constitutes a definite hindrance to the development of plants even though it is formed from a porous material.
Such devices are adapted to protect vegetation but are not adapted to measure or control the accumulation of water or manure supplied to the plants. The failure to be able to do this causes the vegetation to rot or be destroyed due to a surplus of these materials. Additionally, the apparata are generally adapted to be positioned on the surface of the ground, or have only the end or the edges of their bases positioned within the ground. These devices comprise one or two preassembled elements. Further, their shape, whether bell jar, dish, small cup, or bowl, result in the disadvantageous results which are described herein.